Tennis Twins
by Jazeoth
Summary: Echizen Ryoka goes to japan to join her brother at Seigaku. What will Ryoka do when she has been traumatized by her past. Something happend in the U.S that changed her life. Cross dressing is her only answer for her, at the moment. Will she find love even with her past? Ryoka x Tezuka
1. Chapter 1

**Well This Is my first fan fiction. This is on the prince of tennis just so you know. ^^ **

**Edit: I had two chapters but I then realized that I should put the two chapters together anf they were both too short. I also fixed some grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the price of tennis Takeshi Kishimoto does.**

**Eddit: I realized that my chapters are to short so I'm adding some chapters together to make them around 3000 words each.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In the allies of Los Angeles, a girl ran with all her might, separated from her family she didn't know who to call. Avoiding obstacles and sharp turns she looked behind her. They were right on her tail, she had been lucky to get this far, but as she turned the corner she came in contact with one of _them_.

"Why hello there, quick on your feet aren't cha, Echizen Ryoka chan." The man spoke with a smirk plastered to his face.

The girl stopped and backed away slowly. This was the man who was chasing her! How did he get in front of her like that?

"What do you want with me, and how do you know my name!?" Ryoka said bursting with anger and fear.

"I did my research. Your family's quite famous." The man said with a smirk, confident that he could kidnap the girl.

"R-research?" Ryoka stuttered.

"Echizen Nanjiro, known as the samurai. Also known as the man who ruined my career." The man's smirk was wiped off of his face and was replaced by a look of hatred.

"So what do you want with me then? Shouldn't you confront my father?" she said keeping eye contact, her gaze was unwavering.

"Confronting your father won't give me any satisfaction. What I want him to feel is the pain of losing something, to feel as much pain and suffering that I felt when I lost the ability to play tennis!" He said lunging towards her in an attempt to capture her.

Ryoka tried to evade him but her arm was already in his hand. The man started touching her, stroking her body and face. He then kissed her, _harassing_ her, she felt disgusted and hopeless, but she refused to give up. Twisting herself out of his grip she tripped him and ran.

The man had started yelling. "You can't escape me! I will get my revenge!"

As she was running she heard him, barely understanding him. She shuttered as she heard it, the man's voice was that of a murderer. She ran until the man was far out of her sight. After a good five minutes of running she stopped to check her surroundings. She just noticed that she had been bleeding. The man's grip had been so strong when she twisted herself out of his grasp the majority or her skin had been removed.

"Ok good, I've lost him." With a sigh of relief she looked behind her.

But to her disarray another man was right in front of her. She tried to run but it was too late. The second man had her in his arms. She was knocked out by a sharp chop to the neck.

A few hours later she woke up in a fancy hotel room, alone. Upon looking around the room, dizziness and nausea struck her, was she drugged or was it a concussion? Attempting to move she realized that she was bound by a rope. As she was squirming to break free she felt a sharp pain on the back of her hand.

The ring! Her mother had given her a ring as a birthday gift! The ring had a pointed gem on the top of it. It might me sharp enough to cut the ropes. She proceeded to start cutting the ropes. After about five to ten minutes of continuous cutting she managed to get her hands free. The first thought she had was to get herself untied and bolt out of there. She was simple minded so she did just that.

She snuck out of the room cautiously. Looking right and left she didn't see anyone. She raced through the hotel hallways convinced that she was running faster than she usually could. Finding an emergency exit she bolted into the city. Being as tired, nauseous and dizzy as she was, she fainted right then and there.

****Tezuka's PoV****

"Mother's taking quite a while. We're going to be late for the tournament." The boy said with a stoic face

I was just pacing around waiting outside the store for my mother when a girl ran into me and fainted. She wore a tattered light blue dress with ribbons on her sleeves and white ripped stockings. He believed her eye color to be gold but he wasn't sure, he just caught a glimpse when she ran into him. Her hair was black with green highlights, in a high ponytail and her hair went down to her waist. Her bangs were just above her eyes and were side swept. She didn't look like an American, maybe she was a foreigner like himself.

Realizing that he was staring at her, with a slight blush at that, he noticed that people started to murmur. He went into the store that his mother told him to wait outside of and asked a clerk to use the intercom to call her, as the mature kid he was. He was carrying her bridal style. The girl was small and light; she was also wearing a dress so piggy backing wouldn't work. As he waited he sat against a wall with her beside him.

His mother started to panic thinking that her son was in trouble, not that he wasn't but not major trouble.

"Kunimitsu! What happened?!" His mother said overreacting.

He looked to the girl beside him. "This girl ran in to me and fainted, she looks pretty beat up."

"There's a police station nearby, let's go Kunimitsu." She said calmly.

****Ryoka's PoV****

Waking up in a white room she panicked. Thinking she was captured again she started yelling for help.

"Whoa, quiet down there little girl. You're in the police station; a boy and his mother brought you in after you collapsed in the street." The women said in a worried tone, giving her a hot chocolate.

"Ah. T-thank you very much." Ryoka said cautiously.

"Have you settled down?"

"Yea." Ryoka nodded.

"I'll have to ask you some questions. Is that ok?"

Ryoka flinched."H-hai uh, yes…."

"Most importantly we would like to know your name so we can contact your parents." The lady said kindly.

"My name is Ryoka, Ryoka Echizen." She spoke while looking around the room.

"What happened, for you to faint in the street like that nothing ordinary must have happened." The officer said seriously.

"I-I was being chased by two men. They captured me and I woke up in a hotel room tied up."

"How did you escape the two men?" The lady questioned.

"When I was tied up I remembered the ring I just got for my birthday, I cut the ropes and got out. No one was in the room at the time." Ryoka said nervously.

"I see, do you have any more details? Like a motive?" She questioned.

"When I was caught in a dead end the man started talking, about wanting revenge on my father." Ryoka said trying to remember everything.

"Now why would he want revenge on your father?" The officer asked herself.

"I remember that he said he wanted my father to suffer how he did after he lost his tennis career." Ryoka said as she remembered it correctly.

"Ah, so he got injured and blamed it on your father. That sums it up pretty well." The officer said summing it up

"Why take it out on me though…" Ryoka said as she started to zone out.

"He must have thought that he would cause more mental damage by hurting you." She said apathetically.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to contact your family. You were injured but you don't have any broken bones, though you should get your arms checked out for infection. You should also not do anything rash you might have a slight concussion." The officer said as she left the room.

"Ah. I am all bandaged up…" Ryoka said not realizing that she said it out loud.

As Ryoka said that, two people walked into the room, a woman and a young boy about her age. The boy had brown hair and wore a white tee shirt and dark grey shorts with red lining; deep brown eyes were under his glasses that actually suited him really well. He had a mature aura that made him seem unapproachable.

For some reason I felt scared of him. I don't know why, he doesn't look scary at all.

His mother on the other hand looked like a fancy upper class women you would find in the movies. She wore a white blouse with a black over coat with a red pencil skirt.

It was dead silent until the child spoke up.

****Tezuka's Pov****

"How are your injuries?" I asked.

"Ah. I'm just fine, other than my arm and head." Ryoka said politely with a dim smile.

"T-then that's great." Tezuka said with a faint blush.

Ah she's cute…He thought to himself fighting the blush away. There was a silence, a long awkward silence. I wanted to ask her what happened but mother stopped me and shook her head. I wanted to know but it was probably personal, I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

My mother then walked to a chair and beaconed me to sit beside her and the girl.

"What's your name little girl?" My mother asked.

"It's Ryoka, nice to meet you. Oh I forgot to thank you. You brought me here didn't you?"

"So you're Japanese? The name isn't American." Mother stated.

"Hai, uh…yes."

"We are also Japanese we came here for my son's tournament."

****Ryoka's PoV****

Tournament?...Hmmm I then remembered. I had a tennis tournament; I looked around for a clock and looked for the time. It was twelve! She was going to be late!

"Excuse me, are you ok? You look pale." Tezuka asked.

"I also have a tournament to go to. But I'm going to miss my match…It's already passed twelve I was supposed to be there at ten…" Ryoka said in a disappointed voice.

"When was this tournament?" His mother asked.

"June 14th, it started at nine but my match wasn't till ten." Ryoka said while looking down

"But it's June 15th." Tezuka said as a matter of factly.

"Ah…" Ryoka managed to utter, having a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, was this a tennis tournament?" Tezuka asked as his curiosity arose.

"Yea." Ryoka said wanting to know what he meant by that.

"Well I play tennis too, that's what we came here for." Tezuka said.

Just as he said that the door slammed open. It was my Father and Aunt.

"Ryoka~! I was so worried! You just disappeared from our sight!" Father said as he ran up to hug me.

When he hugged me I panicked. It just reminded me of that man. I just couldn't stand the touch of my father. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. I just fell to the ground, crying. I passed out a few moments later.

****Time lapse three years later****

Ryoka woke up with a shock from the landing plane and her dream. She was disturbed as she had a dream about the kidnapping that happened a few years ago. She was nine at the time. Now she was twelve, three years had passed. She had been traumatized since the incident. She couldn't stand the touch of men, let alone sit next to one. Now she had gotten over it quite a bit. Though to deal with men she started cross-dressing. Dressing as a boy gave her more confidence, as a girl though; she could talk to men but not touch them.

Getting off the plane she went off to the tournament that her father signed up for. Dressed in her usual get up, she wore a short haired wig that of her own hair color with a white cap on top with the letter 'R' in blue in the center. She had her dark green and yellow lined t-shirt on with dark grey shorts. She wore a cross chain necklace and a black tennis bag with neon green stripes. The elbow brace she had on was black and the wrist band on her right hand was dark green with yellow, having a secret weight underneath. She also had weights on her ankles.

On the train three highschoolers were talking about tennis rather loud at that. She was sitting across from them so she could hear everything. I started to get annoyed; they started to talk about tennis.

"This is how you use the western grip, you can tell because it's like shaking someone's hand, it's used mainly for slices. "One of the highschoolers said cockily.

"Oh wow Sasabe that's expected of the son of a pro"

"Oi urasai. You're annoying people, particularly that girl and I." Ryoka said trying to shut them up. "Besides, that's the eastern grip you're talking about."

Sasabe flinched and dropped his racquet at her remark, and glared at Ryoka.

He proceeded to pick the racquet off of the ground, he had such an attitude. I wanted to mess with him.

"Ding, that's the correct western grip."Ryoka said from beneath her cap. "The handshake grip you were talking about was the eastern grip."

"Wha, what did you say boy!" Sasabe was annoyed.

Ryoka then blurted out. "If you don't know that much about tennis I could teach you. That's if you actually want to get better." She said arrogantly.

"Hey watch your mouth! I'm older than you shrimp, respect your seiners!" He said as steam came out of his ears.

I then interrupted him" Who cares no one would respect you anyways."

"You little piece of shi-"

He was cut off by the ringing of the train. It was my stop so I got off without saying anything.

"Sasabe hurry up this is also our stop!" The other teen said as the doors started to close.

By the time he got off I was well out of their sight.

"Damn where are the tennis courts" As I said this I bumped into a girl. She had long brown hair past her waist in two long braids; she wore a school uniform that seemed familiar.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She said apologizing. "OH you're the boy that saved me on the train!"

"I saved you? I don't remember seeing you…" Ryoka said trying to remember.

"Whaat? I was right there in front of you. Anyways, I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki." She said introducing herself.

"Echizen Ryota" Ryoka said using the boy's name her father suggested.

"Are you headed to the tennis courts? You do have a racquet bag."

"Hai. I'm in a tournament. Oh, I'm going to be late! Shikusho!"

"Ah the tennis courts are outside of the right exit!" Sakuno said as Ryoka ran off.

Ryoka ran off waving to the girl who gave her directions. "Arigato!"

****Sakuno's PoV****

And he's gone. Well, now I just have to wait for grandma.

"Sakuno, there you are. Let's go the courts are this way."

"Wait…weren't they the other way?" I said panicking.

"No there outside of the east exit."

"Uh-oh, I gave the boy wrong directions."

"Come on Sakuno, were going to miss Echizens match!"

****Normal PoV****

Ryoka was looking around and asked another stranger for directions. The girl earlier had given her the wrong directions. Ryoka ran in to see if she could still sign in, but it was too late. She didn't know what to do so she looked for a vending machine for some ponta.

"Hey Sasabe, do you wanna' warm up with me?"

"Yea, my match is coming up soon."

Ryoka overheard a conversation and decided to but in.

"Oi tennis failure! You learn your grip yet?" Ryoka shouted out loud enough that they could hear them.

"Oh it's you, you here for a match? You're not 15." One of Sasabe's friends stated

"Well let's just say that I'm more than your average player."

"Get on the court; you'll be my warm up match." Sasabe said with a serious face.

"But Sasabe, you match is in 25 minutes" One of his friends said

"Don't worry, it'll be quick."

"Yea I'll make sure that it's quick." Ryoka said confidently.

On the tennis courts Ryoka had obliterated him. She won 6-0 only giving up 4 points. The guy had been playing dirty with the self-judged game and counted any shot on the like as an out. She didn't know but some people were watching the whole time, the two Ryuzaki's and someone else.

"Echizen!" Ryuzaki yelled "It's time to go you need to get your school uniform."

"But I haven't had any fun!" Ryoka said sadly.

Ryoka then noticed someone standing behind the fence. He was tall, he had brown hair and glasses, under those glasses were deep brown eyes. He wore a beige t-shirt and dark brown shorts. He was carrying a tennis bag.

"Hey" Ryoka called out to him. "Would you like to play a match?"

He looked confused that she was calling out to him.

"Sure, I have some time before I have to go." He said.

"Ok great! Ryuzaki can I play a match with him? Ryoka said all excited.

Ryuzaki sighed." Fine but only a three set match. That's all. Then we have to go you hear?"

"All right!" Ryoka exclaimed

****after the match****

Ryoka had lost; he won 3 games to two. The game was intense Ryoka was dead tired by the end of the match. She had been too stubborn to use her signature shots.

"Ah, that *pant* was a good game. What's your name?" Ryoka said as she put her hand out.

****Tezuka's PoV****

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." I said as I shook his hand.

…His hands are really soft, as soft as girls. He reminds me of Ryoma, though he looks quite feminine.

"Hey, Echizen! Time to go!" The older woman yelled.

"Oh yea, sorry I have to go! Thanks for the match! If I see you again I'll ask form another one and pummel you!" He said as he ran off.

Oh he even has the same attitude as Ryoma. Though not to the extent of his. I laughed to myself as I thought that. That woman with him, it was Ryuzaki sensei. I wonder what he has to do with her. Next thing I knew I was all alone standing on the court. He has some serious skill; if he hadn't been as stubborn as he was he could have beaten me. I'm looking forward to when we meet again.

I looked at my watch, its 2:30. Oh Mother's going to be calling me home soon, I should go now.

****Normal PoV****

Ryoka and the Ryuzki's reached the school to get Ryokas uniforms fitted.

"Hey Ryota those were both great matches." Sakuno said complementing Ryoko

"Ah, arigato, ehh Sakura was it?"

"Sakuno" She corrected

"Ok Echizen come here. Sakuno please wait outside of the room please." Ryuzaki said.

Ryoka and Ryuzaki then started rummaging through the uniform sizes.

"Hey Echizen, would you wear a female uniform?"

"NO, HELL NO!" Ryoka yelled refusing the offer.

"But you would look so cute!" Ryuzaki said with a smile.

"No. No is the final answer! I'm wearing a boy's uniform and that's that." Ryoka said stubbornly.

"Ok, ok I get it. Just get changed I want to see if this size would fit you." Ryuzaki said.

Ryoka started changing; she changed into the pants first. They were the perfect length and width. Though the problem would be the shirt, she needed a thick material that wouldn't show her bandages. She then found a shirt that was thick enough but it was too big. Who cares, no one will notice she thought. After Ryuzaki gave Ryoka her approval she let her get changed back into her original clothes.

After she was changed they left the room. Ryuzaki then started to give Ryoka a tour of the school. After the tour she led her to the tennis courts. When they arrived they saw a student. He was hitting the ball against the wall with his racquet.

"Momo! What are you doing? It's the weekend there's no practice." Ryuzaki said

The person was around Ryoka's age; He wore a yellow t-shirt with dark blue shorts and wore a wrist band. His eyes were so dark you couldn't really tell the color, his hair was really spiky.

"Oh! Ryuzaki sensei, gomen I just felt like practicing." The boy said all worn out. "And who may this be?"

"Ryota desu" Ryoka said introducing herself vaguely.

"I was just showing him the neighborhood when I forgot I left something here." Ryuzaki said lying through her teeth, well sort of. "Well Momo you better leave before someone else comes and you get in trouble for trespassing."

"I'm going I'm going." The spiky hair boy left.

"Well let's get you home Ryota."

Ryoka had arrived home thanks to Ryuzaki. When she knocked at the door her father was estatic, he apalogized that Ryoma wasn't here, he had gone out with some friends.

"Welcome back Ryoka~" Her father Nanjiro said running up to hug her.

Ryoka got irritated and punched him. She had gotten used to her father and brother touching her but it still irritated her a bit. Her father especially.

"Tadaima." Ryoka said sheepishly.

"Oh Don't be so cold Ryoka!" Nanjiro said as he started weeping on the floor.

"I'll forgive you if you play a match with me, then I'm going straight to bed." She said with one eye closed looking at her father.

"Oh Ryoka-chyan~!" as her father said this a vein popped.

Ryoka was obliterated, her father won 6 games to 4, and yes this was obliterated for Ryoka. She was jet lagged and tired from her previous match. Sasabe's match didn't even wear her out.

Ryoka then sighed in frustration. "I'm going to bed!" She said storming off.

When Ryoka arrived in her room she changed and flopped down onto her bed. Thinking of the events that occurred today she slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering what school would be like in a few days.

* * *

**Well There's chapter one~ I don't really know what I'm gonna' write next, I'm just usually the type that writes as she goes. xD Also there are elements with Tezuka as a kid~ I really wanted to add him in so… ;3**

**I hope I think of something good when I'm writing~ I do not want to disappoint!**

**I would also like to tell you guys that I openly welcome reviews. Reviews up my modivation and would help me write~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The prince of tennis Takeshi Kishimoto does. I only own my oc Reiko.**

**Chapter 2: New beginning**

* * *

It was now morning and Reiko is an early bird so she was up around 6:00, quite opposite of Ryoma. She got dressed into her tennis clothes; a dark green shirt with yellow lining and dark grey shorts, her shoes were black and white. She wore her cross and brought her favorite tennis racquet, it was neon green with bright yellow taping.

She got out of her room and went to check up on Ryoma. He doesn't even know that I'm here yet. She snickered to herself; she proceeded down the stairs to see her cousin making breakfast.

"Ohayo." Ryoka said yawning.

"Good morning Ryoka. Don't you have school today?" Nanako said.

"No I go in tomorrow, I plan to go there this morning to familiarize myself with the area."

"I see, and you plan to surprise Ryoma right?" Nanako said hinting that Ryoka should.

"Ok, I'll do that." Ryoka had a smirk plastered to her face as she said that.

"By the way Ryoma's already a regular there."

"Hmm."

Ryoka ate her traditional breakfast and went out. She headed to Seigaku, once she got to the school she walked around to find her classroom. Then she went out and walked around the campus. Once she found the tennis courts the school bell rang. She had just missed the practice.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just hit a ball for a bit then." She said talking to herself.

After a rally against the wall she leaned against a wall and fell asleep.

****Ryoma's Pov****

I got up and realized that it was my turn for cleaning. It took a good 20 minutes and I went to the courts. I got there and there was a crowd.

"Oi, Echizen do you know this guy?" Momo said.

"No…I don't think so."

"Someone should wake him up" Fuji said eyes closed.

"Mmm Ryoma..." Ryoka murmured in her sleep and moved.

Everyone stared at me with a creepy look on their faces. The noise must be getting to him. I shock his shoulder a bit. He slowly opened his eyes.

"…Where am I?" He said still in a daze.

"Seigaku gakuen nya" Eji said looking curious.

****Normal Pov****

Ryoka still in a daze got up and looked around.

"AH! I remember now."

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Remember what?" The regulars said in unison.

"I came here to surprise Chibisuke."

"Oi I only know one person who called me that."

"Whaaat you don't remember your twin? Ryoma you're so cruel!" Ryoka said with a sad face.

"TWIN?!" Eji and Momo yelled.

Ryoma was in shock, Ryoka looked so different.

"Ryota?" Echizen said.

"Hai"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you living in L.A?"

"Nope. Not anymore, I've been wanting to come back here for a while and so I'm back."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Wanna' have a match?" Ryoka said playfully.

Ryoma didn't even answer; he just went straight to the courts.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes. Oi Is this ok, where's your captain?"

"It's fine, he's going to make us run laps later anyways for not practicing." Fuji said.

****On the courts****

Ryoma and Ryoka were getting ready.

"Oi Ryoma, so you're a regular here hmm?"

"Hai, I don't plan to lose since I'm a regular."

"Oh really now? Oi who's going to be the ref, or is it a self- judged match."

"Doesn't matter"

"Ooh someone's sassy" Ryoka said tauntingly.

"I'm not sassy." Ryoma said pouting.

"Oi get on with it already!" Momo shouted from outside the courts.

"Haii~! Ok Ryoma you can serve"

Ryoma didn't hesitate and served right away, he started with his twist serve towards the face. Ryoka hit it dead on and got a return ace. This went on throughout all of Ryoma's service games.

"O-chibi~ At least get a point on him~" Eji said yelling like Momoshiro.

"Tsk."

"Did I hear something Chibisuke?" Ryoka said as she served a twist serve too. Though there was a difference; she could hit it so it goes to the face or to the outside of the court after it bounced.

Halfway through the game they took their break. Ryoka was winning 3 games to love. The regulars didn't notice that Tezuka had been watching; only Fuji knew as the two were talking.

"He's good isn't he?" Fuji said trying to get Tesukas attention.

"Ah."

"He's _dominating_ Echizen"

The match resumed and Ryoka decided to toy with Ryoma a bit. She closed one of her eyes. And effortlessly returned his shots.

"Stop toying with me! Play seriously!" Ryoma yelled across the court

"Make me~" Ryoka said closing her other eye.

The end result was Ryoka winning 6 games to love without Ryoka even using her special shots. Ryoma didn't even get a point.

"Oi oi oi oi, Ryoma just got dominated, just who is his twin?" Momo said shocked.

"They're obviously on different levels, Phsuu" Kaido said.

Ryoka exited the courts while an exhausted Ryoma rested on a bench. Throughout the match a whole bunch of girls ended up watching. Ryoka just ignored them. As she walked to get her towel out of her bag she noticed Tesuka.

"AAH you're that guy from the city courts a few days back!" She yelled pointing to Tezuka.

"Do you know him Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, we played a match."

"I was hoping that we'd meet again, I've been wanting revenge for a while now."

"Likewise, you were too stubborn last time; if you played seriously you could have gotten more games off me."

"Same with you, you weren't even serious. Geeze" Ryoka said with a pouty face. "Anyways, shouldn't you guys start practicing?"

"Yes but before that." Tezuka took a breath in. "EVERYONE 50 LAPS FOR NOT PRACTICING" He yelled as loud as he could.

"EEHH" The whole tennis team said in unison as they started to run.

"Ooh I see a slave driver~" Ryoka said tauntingly.

"…Shut up."

"Heh. Well I have to go now, I'm sure my family's worried, I'll see you guys soon."

****Tezuka's Pov****

Soon what did he mean by soon? Oh he must be coming back to see Echizen. But he would be a great addition to our team…though I don't know what he can do yet. Wait do I _want_ him to stay here? He would certainly keep Echizen under control.

I didn't realize that I had been staring at him, His body is so thin…I snapped out of my trance when Fuji poked my shoulder and Echizens brother yelled.

"Oi Ryoma! I'm heading home! Have fun with your Spartan Captain!"

My eye twitched at that.

"Tezuka he catch a nerve of yours?" Fuji said with a smirk. I just ignored the comment.

"Kay, I'll be home soon!" Ryoma tried to yell as he was out of breath.

He then ran off waving with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but think that his personality cheers people up.

****Ryoka's PoV****

Ah boy that was fun but man, Nanako's gonna' be worried! I better hurry.

****about an hour later...****

Where am I? I feel like I've been going in circles. Uuh…I've never been bad with directions but…*sigh* I don't know what to do anymore. I went over to a park nearby and sat on a bench.

"Uuh, I'm so tired." I said to myself feeling my eyes getting heavier.

****Another hour later...***

I was having a nice dream about having a match against Tezuka and winning; until it started fading away as I woke up. I started hearing a voice.

"Hey get up, you shouldn't sleep here."

"Mmm Five more minutes" I mumbled.

"No."

I then felt my shoulder being shaked. I slowly opened my eyes.

"*Yawn*Mhmm, Tezuka? I was just having a dream about you" I said half asleep.

"What?"

"We were having a match."

"O-oh." He said. I was too sleepy to notice the faint blush he had.

"Anyways it's time to get up" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Why were you sleeping here in the first place?"

"I was looking for my house but got lost; I took a break and sat down here."

"Come, I'll help you."

"Really?!" I said jumping for joy.

"Yes, so where do you live?"

"…uhh."

"Don't tell me you don't know where you live."

"Come on! I just got to Japan yesterday. What can you expect!"

"Any land marks?"

"Well it's on a big hill, has a park near it and has one neighbor, it's a traditional house. My house is also a shrine. Both my house and the neighbor's house has a lot of land for some reason."

"I think I have an Idea where it is."

"Oh great you're a life saver."

There was a long awkward silence. We were walking up a hill when I saw a familiar house, I read its nameplate.

"Kunimitsu" I didn't realize that I stopped and said that out loud.

"Yes?" He said subconsciously.

"Wait, is this your house?"

"Yes..."

"So I guess were neighbors. Ryoma's probably so late every day that he hasn't noticed."

"I guess so." Tezuka said as he snickered.

"I know the way now, thanks for walking me."

"No I'll walk you the rest of the way, you have fallen asleep twice today, I'm walking you."

"Eehh. I'm not a little kid anymore" I said with a fake pout.

Tezuka didn't answer and just continued walking.

"Is this it?" He said looking up at the residence.

"Yup, it's huge isn't it, we even have our own tennis court, you can come by anytime and have a match with my father Ryoma or I." I said hoping that he would accept the offer.

"Ok." He said. It's better than going out to the city courts every weekend he thought.

"You should come in; my cousin will probably want to thank you."

"No I can't intrude like that."

"Uuh, ok fine. I'll repay you though; I do make a mean pie."

"You can cook?"

"Yea why?

"Never mind. You should be going now."

"Yea ok, goodnight" I waved and went up the stairs.

"Tadaima!"

"RYOKA! We have been worried sick!" Father and Ninako said in unison.

After about a half an hour of lecturing I explained how Tezuka walked me home. They said that I should repay him somehow but I said I would make him one of my pies. They then backed off cuz they knew how good my pies were.

"Well I'm going to bed; I'm going to have a fun day tomorrow so I'll need some rest."

I headed up to my room and got changed into my night gown; I flopped into bead and passed out as Karupin curled up against me.

****Tesuka's Pov****

I just finished my homework and laid down to go to sleep. Today's events flew by in my head. Who knew he was Echizens twin brother, what was his name again, Ryota was it? He looked like the older brother despite looking so feminine. I pictured him in my head. His hair was longer than Ryomas and his eyes were a brighter gold. Ryoma's eyes seemed dim compared to his. Wait what am I thinking. I just look forward to playing another match with him, that's it.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2~**

**I'm starting to think more about the plot. And I'm starting to think of more things while I'm writing! I get excited and forget what I was doing and I have to re-read it and in the other things. Uuh I'm hoping that it doesn't get too confusing eh heh heh heh… ^_^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis Takeshi Kishimoto does, I only own my Oc Ryoka.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As usual Ryoka was up early, as she was an early bird. She got her father up early to play a match with her to help wake her up, she lost like usual but she was having fun with her father. After the match she had a shower and got dressed in to her uniform, _Seigaku's_ uniform, it was a boys uniform, though she wore it differently. She had the dress shirt and the dress pants but the coat was tied around her waist and the shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. She wore her chained cross and had her wig on.

She went down for breakfast and had her normal conversation with her cousin and the occasional tease about Nanjiro's magazines. She then left for school, as she was leaving she yelled "Ryoma get up or you'll be late for practice." and heard him scramble. She laughed as she left.

"Ahh~ Ryoma's hilarious." She said walking down the hill.

She noticed a familiar figure ahead she walked up closer and saw that it was Tezuka.

"Hmm, should I talk to him now or no…?" She thought aloud.

She decided that she wouldn't talk to him as she liked surprising people; Ryoma didn't even know that she was back in Japan till the day of when she 'visited' him at school, nor does he know she's going to the same school as him. She was evil pure evil; well at least she thought so.

When she got to school she got a lot of stares as she walked around looking for the principal's office. She didn't mind the stares because they were merely curious. Once she got to the principal's office she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"You may enter." The voice behind the door said as it invited her in.

"I assume you know my position right?" Ryoka said walking in.

"Yes the paperwork says that you're a boy and that your name is Echizen Ryota. I'm only doing this because of your past and that I know your father you know that right?" The principle said seriously.

"Yes I thank you for doing this for me." Ryoka said being as polite as she could.

The bell then rang signaling everyone to be in class or on their way.

"It is time for you to go to class; you are in class 1-2, the same class as your brother."

"Thanks!" Ryoka said cheerfully and left the room.

Once she got to the right room the teacher was waiting for her, she knew of her situation so it wouldn't be so difficult.

"Ok, now that you're here I'll call you in to introduce yourself." The teacher said smiling.

"Hai~"

"Ok class I have a new student to introduce to you."

As she said this Ryoka walked in, hands in pockets and said "Echizen Ryota desu. I used to live in America due to some personal reasons, and I am Ryoma's twin brother. I'll be joining the tennis team."

The class was shocked, Ryoma had a twin. A freaking twin! He was so different from Ryoma who was quiet arrogant and stubborn. They started talking among themselves.

"Ok you'll be sitting beside your brother then."

Ryoka started walking towards her seat when Ryoma said "Why didn't you tell me you were transferring here?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you, duh." Ryoka said with a childish grin.

"You know what, you're cruel you know that."

"Hai hai, I know."

And after their little exchange class finally started, they had English first and Ryoka was much more advanced than Ryoma since she had lived there much longer. After that they had math then their break. Ryoka was swarmed with questions and girls, who knew she would be so popular? They then had science and cooking. After school everyone did their cleaning and headed for home, except for the people who had club activities.

"Hey Ryoma, you going to practice?"

"Of cource, I am on the tennis team"

"Let me join you then."

It there was a long akward silence as they walked towards the tennis courts.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo yelled.

"Hai" Ryoka and Ryoma both anserd simotaniously.

"Oh is your brother joining the tennis team too?" he said questioning them both.

"Yea, I plan to join the regulars too, better watch out." Ryoka said tauntingly

"Woah, your brother's just as arrogant as you Echizen."

"I'll take that as a complement" Ryoka said.

"It wasn't a complement you know." Ryoma said trying to agrivate Ryoka.

"Oi were here." Momo said as the two were having a heated argument.

"Ok, where's Tezuka? I need to get an application sheet."

"You don't need to, you have already been signed up." A voice said behind them.

"Ryuzaki obasan!" Ryoka said grinning. "Thanks~ Now I don't have to go through the trouble."

"No problem, and don't call be obasan."

"So, how will I join the regulars?"

"Hasty there are we. I'll ask Tezuka."

Momo and Ryoma had already left to change and Ryoka was still talking to Ryuzaki when someone popped out of nowhere.

"If you defeat 3 of our regulars you can join as a regular." Tezuka said with his usual stoic face.

"Ooh, so when will this happen?" Ryoka said excitedly.

"Today."

"I guess I'm lucky I brought some spare clothes then. I'll go get changed. Be right back!~"

"He's quite energetic isn't he hmm Tezuka." Ryuzaki said.

"Yes, he will be a great asset to our team."

As Ryoka went to change she waited for everyone to be done changing to change. The started changing into some spare white shorts and a white shirt and put a black hoodie on. The white shirt was to thin so you could see the bandages through it. But what she hadn't noticed is that someone saw her while she was changing. She didn't know but luckily it was Ryoma who saw her, he had been kind enough to stall the other's from changing till she was done.

When Ryoka got out she went to look for Tezuka he was at the center courts watching the other regulars warm noticed Ryoka and ordered everyone to line up.

"We have a new member joining us today"

"Oi isn't that ochibi's twin?" Eiji exclaimed

"Hey Eiji pipe down" Oishi told Eiji trying to quiet him him down

"Yes, we will be testing him to see if he could join the regulars today." Tezuka said explaining the situation to them. "If he can beat 3 regulars he will pass and become one himself. Momoshiro, Kaido, Fuji, you three will have a match with him."

"Ooh they look tough! Just what you expect from regulars~." Ryoka said "Well as you know I'm Ryoma's twin brother, It would be confusing if you called me Echizen too,so you can just call me Ryota. No need for formalities."

"Then Ryota, would you go warm up."

"Yup, sure thing!"

Ryoka then ran off to do some laps. She did about 20 laps and 10 minutes of stretching. The other members of the club stood their talking to each other wondering if she could beat the members. As she was stretching she examined the players she was going to face. Momo or Momoshiro looked like the power type. Kaido on the other hand looked like a stamina type but she couldn't analize Fuji properly; once she was done she grabed her raquet and walked up to Tezuka.

"Oh Tezuka, I'm ready."

"Ah. Momoshiro! Get on the court!" Tezuka yelled in his captenly tone.

"Hai." Momo said lazily as he walked on to the court.

"Hey is your ankle all good" Ryoka asked.

"How'd you notice I was injured?" He questioned. "Anyways, yea it's good."

"Ok now I won't feel bad about beating you to a pulp." Ryoka said smirking as she taunted him.

"Oh Momo he got you good there!" A member yelled from outside the courts.

"Urasai!"

"Momoshiro you can serve."

"Hmm, you'll regret that you said that." Momo said trying to taunt Ryoka

"Oh really, you'll regret that you said that I would regret this!"

"Wha." Momo's head was spinning from confusion.

"Hurry up and start already Momo! Nya~" Eiji exclaimed.

"They can't start they don't have a judge." Fuji said.

"I'll be the judge." Tezuka said walking through the court.

"Ooh this is rare." Oishi said. "I've never seen you be the judge before Tezuka."

As Tezuka went up to sit on the chair he looked over at the two players to see if they were ready. Ryota was standing there arms behind his head chuckling while Momoshiro was still confused in the other side of the court.

After about a minute of Momo being confused Ryoka finally snapped

"Damn it Momo! Serve already!" Ryoka said angrily, she wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Ah, hai."

The game finally started. Momo served and they rallied for a while, Momo won the game almost effortlessly. Ryoka didn't put up a fight as she was analyzing her opponent.

Ryoka had 4 different tennis styles, one for based on defense to analyze the opponent. She usually uses this in the first game to warm up and so she doesn't try that hard in the first game. Once she analyzes the opponent she chooses the style best suited against the opponent. Her second style is a stamina battle which makes the opponent run a lot by using lops and drop shots occasionally. Her third style is all about speed and flexibility. Since Ryoka is inhumanly flexible she can hit shots from almost any position and her reflexes. Putting it bluntly it's like an acrobatic style similar to Kikimaru's. Her fourth style is an offensive style, attacking non-stop with smashes and drop shots. She can easily switch between these styles in a match, sometimes while actually playing. She is working on a new style that works all of them together.

Momo won that set and it was time for Ryoka to serve, she decided to go for the offensive style. Momo himself was offensive she wanted to beat him at his own game.

Ryoka served a twist serve right to Momo's face. He flinched back and was surprised.

"I didn't think you could hit the twist like Ryoma. " Momo said impressed.

"Who do you think taught it to him?" Ryoka said as she readied for another serve.

She served another twist serve and it went to Momo's face again. But this time Momo hit it dead on and got a point.

"Che, must have gotten used to it from Ryoma. Just my luck."

"You better not underestimate me Ryota!" Momo said with a grin.

"Yea I better not." As She said this she served another twist, but not to the face. It has so much spit that it bounced to the right side of the court. Momoshiro swung and missed the ball entirely.

"Ii data" Inui said pushing up his shining glasses as he wrote in his book.

The score was now 1 all it was now tied. They switched sides and had their water. Ryoka didn't notice but Tezuka was staring at her.

****Tezuka Pov****

I was expecting someone along the same level as Echizen, but just from his service game now you could tell that he was several levels higher than Echizen. He might even be at the same level as Fuji. No I'm over thinking too much. Just one game and I'm already thinking this? To pull off that serve you need a lot of momentum to add an insane amount of spin to the ball. But he doesn't even have any muscle... His arms are as thin as a girls.

"-ka, -zuka, Tezuka... TE-ZU-KA!"

"Hai?"

"Don't 'hai?' me, stop zoning out. I just got a point. Sheesh you volunteered to be the ref, judge or whatever so take responsibility." Ryoka lectured him.

The regulars burst out laughing. "R-Ryoma, your brother's h-hilarious!" Eiji said in-between gasps of air. "N-no kidding, no one's dared to lecture Tezuka before." Oishi said trying to muffle his laugh. Even Kaido was smirking and shaking as he held down a chuckle.

****Normal Pov****

"EVERYONE 50 LAPS!" Tezuka yelled with a slight blush on his face. No one noticed besides Ryoka.

"Eeh but were in the middle of a game, you don't need to be so embarrassed about it Tezuka-san." Ryoka said pouting.

"Who said I was embarrassed?" Tezuka said with the best stoic face he could muster.

"Well you did just blush a little" Ryoka said grinning teasing Tezuka.

"T-Tezuka embarrassed? Let alone blush? No way!" Momo said still laughing.

"Yea." Ryoka said without a grin or anything making the others think that she was serious. Which she was.

Trying to get off topic Tezuka cleared his throat and said. "Get back to your positions, were resuming the match." He then looked over to the still giggling regulars "After these matched you all are running 70 laps before you go home."

Everyone was quiet and said 'hai' together because they knew if they caused another scene that would get more laps.

"Just so you know its 15 love my point." Ryota said to Tezuka. "Just to remind you cuz you were spacing out." She then turned to Momo and ran back on to the court. "Ok Momo. Ikuyo!" She yelled serving her next ball.

She continued using her twist serve that twisted to the right and one that game. Momo was getting used to it so she was planning on using her next twist when it was her serve again.

Momo served a flat serve to the middle and rushed the net. Ryoma decided to do a lob besides the fact that she was in her attach style.

"Just what I was wanting" Momo said as he jumped really high and smashed the ball down at an incredible angle. Ryoka couldn't react in time due to the fact she couldn't think he could get it.

"Don." Momo smirked. "Told you that you shouldn't underestimate me."

"I guess not" She said looking at the mark it left on the court. She then looked at him and taunted him saying. "You still have, lots more to work on." In English.

Momo served again and Ryoka hit the ball in such a way that it would be regarded at a smash. It was one of her secret moves. She doesn't jump to hit the ball like an actual smash, she hits it like an overhead serve, though with enough spin that the ball slices down and bounces right in front of the net like a drop shot, though with a lot more power.

"30- Love!" Tezuka called out breaking the silence.

"Whoa! What was that shot?" A whole bunch of people shouted.

"Hmm, what should I name that? Hmmm….OH! The Arching smash!" Ryoka said to herself proud or the name she thought of.

"Ii data" Inui said writing in his book once again.

"Oi Momo serve." Ryoka said in position.

"Ah, gomen" He said getting ready.

After that Ryoka beat him 6-1 giving up 6 points.

****Tezuka's Pov****

That was impressive; he certainly is a few levels higher than Echizen.

Everyone went up to Echizen and congratulated him, even though he hadn't gotten the title of member yet. Eiji went up and hugged him and he went pale. He didn't look too good, was he sick?

I walked up to him and everyone looked at me. "Echizen are you ok, you look pale."

"Hai, though I do feel sick. May I leave for today?" Echizen said scratching his head looking down. "And call me Ryota, it gets confusing when you call me Echizen."

"Ah. We will continue the matches tomorrow during the afternoon practice if you're feeling better."

"Hai, thanks. Now excuse me." Ryota said with a forced smile. "Ryoma, I'll meet you at home later then."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Ryoma asked worriedly. "Yea, I'll be fine." Ryota said walking off waving.

"Oi Ryoma, is he gonna' be ok?" Momo asked

"Yea, he has problems with claustrophobia, he's usually fine but it depends on how he's feeling."

"Then will he be fine tomorrow? Nya~" Eiji asked looking at Oishi.

"Hai, Most of the time it takes about an hour for him to feel better."

"We'll have to keep him away from crowds then" Tesuka said stoically. "Back to practice everyone and remember you still have to run 70 laps at the end of practice!" Tezuka yelled earning moans and groans in return.

Tezuka then started to think, is it really just claustrophobia?

* * *

**And that's chapter 3~ I think the story's coming along nicely don't you think? Heh heh heh xD**

**I wonder what kind of tennis abilities I'll give Ryoka~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4! I'm thinking of something un expected in this chapter or the next, I'm thinking of inserting something I really like to do into the story~ But don't worry it won't be something boring. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis Takeshi Kishimoto does, I only own Ryoka and the plot twists!**

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

As Ryoka was walking home she noticed that she was getting dizzy she decided to take a break at the park near her house. It was a beautiful afternoon; it wasn't that hot so it was Ideal for practicing.

"Damn if only I didn't have this condition this wouldn't have happened." Ryoka muttered to herself. After a bit of thinking she noticed something. "Ah, I forgot my tennis bag at school."

Shikusho, I guess I'll have to walk off and get it; Ryoma wouldn't have brought it home for her. Ryoka thought.

As she walked back to school she passed by some people but they didn't seem to notice her stumbling every so often. She reached the school grounds and slowly walked to the courts. As she walked around the corner she noticed Tezuka, who was checking the gear. She tried to get passed him without him noticing with her ninja like stealthyness but failed as she stumbled and fell, but not onto the hard ground. He had caught her, she was feeling sick already and as she noticed that she was in a _man's_ arms she felt worse, the dizziness came back and she felt weak. She held her head in pain. She wasn't the type to show weakness in front of others so she put up a font.

"Are you ok Ryota? Why'd you come back?" Tezuka asked almost breaking his stoic façade as he helped her up.

" Hai, I'm fine I just stumbled there." Ryoka said staggering as he helped her up. "I forgot my tennis bag."

"So that was your bag."

"Yea, I'll just get it and go then, thanks." Ryoka said forcing a smile

"No I'll get it; you're clearly not feeling well. Sit down here and wait, I'll walk you home." Tezuka said walking off to get her bag.

"Hai"

Ryoka slumped against the wall and passed out.

****Tezuka Pov****

I was walking back with Ryota's tennis bag and I saw him leaning against the wall, I rushed up to him.

"Ryota, you ok?" As I said this I noticed how he was just asleep. I sighed a sigh of relief.

I guess I'll have to take him home again. I picked Ryota up and put him on my back. Man he is light I wonder how much he weighs. His body's so frail, so thin. It looks like I could snap like a twig; though his personality would prove otherwise. I noticed that I was smiling at my last thought and cleared my head.

Walking up the hill to his house he started moving a little. He was mumbling something.

"Mmhmm, Karupin…" Ryoka said moving her head in her sleep.

His hair was tickling my neck I turned my head to see a heavenly smile. This wasn't like his other smiles that he would normally show, it was a true smile, he looked truly happy.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" I asked myself.

As I approached the house and made my way up the stairs I heard noises, subconsciously I walked to where the noises were coming from. I noticed Echizen and someone else playing a tennis match. I didn't want to interrupt the match so I waited for them to take a break to walk up.

"Ah Bucho! What are you doing carrying Ryota?"

"He forgot his tennis bag at school, but passed out when I went to get it. So I brought him home."

"Hang on." Ryoma said running over to the other person.

Ryoma and the other person ran back.

"I'm Ryoma and Ryota's father, Thanks for bringing Ryota back. "He bowed lightly and turned to Ryoma. "Ryoma bring Ryota to her room"

"Hai" Ryoma said walking off with his brother in his arms.

"I really appreciate it that you brought my dau- Eh hem_ son_ home." He said scratching his head "How about you stay for dinner? I'll play a match with you if you want."

"Thank you, I would appreciate it." I said thanking him with a bow.

"No need to be so formal, lighten up!" He said beaconing me to come inside.

We had dinner and it was delicious It was a traditional Japanese dinner. After dinner we went off to the tennis court to play a match, Ryoma said he also wanted to have a match, and so we started playing.

****15 min's afterwards. Ryoka's Pov****

I woke up in my bed from a nightmare from my past. UUh other than that I'm feeling a bit better.

"OH! My stuff came in!" I said to myself happily.

Uuh, I better get dressed into something else first though. I'm still in my spare clothes.

I got dressed into my pajamas; it was a night gown, a lavender night gown that was a bit big on me. The sleeves were past my arms and the collar hung off my shoulder. I put on some white pajama bottoms underneath because I absolutely hate dresses. I took my bandages off and put on a white under shirt. I took my wig off and my hair fell down to my knees and bangs flew down on to my face. I was gonna' go to bed soon anyways. I then turned to the stack of boxes in my room.

As I went to unpack the boxes that arrived from where I lived in America I found my instruments in their cases wrapped up in bubble wrap. I've been waiting so long! I wanna' play right now! I unwrapped my instruments and had a hard time choosing which one to play.

"Hmm, either the Flute or the Violin." I pondered to myself. "I actually feel like playing the piano. I guess I'll go downstairs."

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. My aunt noticed me and saw me walking to where the piano was. I opened the traditional Japanese doors that led on to the porch and stretched out. I heard noises coming from the tennis court so I assumed that Ryoma and Nanjiro were playing a game.

"It's so nice out!" I said as I walked back to the piano. Sitting on the chair I got ready.

I took in a deep breath and started to play, I played Philip Wesley's Lamentations of the Heart. My hands started moving on their own and I fell into the melody; it was a rich sound that drew me in and made my fears fade away in to the darkness.

****Tezuka's Pov****

I lost the match against Echizen's father Nanjiro 6-2 I didn't stand a chance. Echizen's father beaconed Ryoma to play a match with him, Ryoma ran eagerly on to the court. In the middle of the first game we heard a Piano. They stopped playing and started to listen. I was wondering where the sound came from so I walked towards the sound. A girl was playing the piano long black hair on the floor as she sat on a chair playing. Her eyes were closed and she had tears streaming down her face. I was shocked; I stood their staring, mesmerized. The wind blew blowing sakura blossoms throughout the room and her hair flowing in the wind. It was beautiful, the evening glow bestowed upon her. I took a seat on the porch and immersed myself into the music. She went on from one song to the next playing about 3 pieces.

She stopped for mere seconds and started playing another piece. I recognized this one; it was Philip Wesley's The Approaching Night. It's as if the know the sun was setting. The sky turned dark as she played moon rising and engulfing her in the moonlight tears streaming down her face one by one. When she stopped I looked at her she was still sitting, she turned to look at the moon with a sad smile on her face, tears still in her eyes. She then noticed me and immediately blushed. She stood up and ran away through the house, leaving me there with a slight blush myself.

Echizen and his father then walked over.

"Oh Tezuka you suddenly left. Did you see her?" He said with a serious face.

"Hai. I saw her, do you have a sister too Echizen?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh yea, her name's Ryoka. She's quite shy. And she a music prodigy."

"Ah, I can tell, it was beautiful. When she stopped playing she saw me and ran."

"Isn't my cute little Daughter adorable, Tezuka-san?" Nanjiro then started hugging and petting Ryoma.

"Oyaji! I'm not Ryoka!" Echizen yelled "Even though we are twins were different!"

Wait, did he just say twins?! I thought

"Eeeh but you look so alike~" Nanjoro started teasing Ryoma.

"I'll take my leave now. My parents are going to be worried." I bowed and turned around to leave but took another look at the room where Ryoka was playing the piano. She was right there, peeking out from around the corner looking at me. It was so cute; her hair was dangling past her knees with her collar hanging off the shoulder. Her golden eyes were shining in the limelight and her face heating up while she held a cat. I suppressed a blush and smiled.

I turned around and left not wanting to show The Echizens my broken stoic face.

****Ryoka's Pov****

What was Tezuka doing here?! I was panicking, I heard Ryoma and Father talking so I came back but they were talking to Tezuka. I wanted to wait for my Father and Ryoma so I waited by the door. I didn't notice that I was staring at Tezuka and the time and blushed, but as he left and he turned around and looked at me, and smiled! Tezuka smiled! I blushed harder and ran off into the kitchen not wanting him to see my face.

As I ran to the kitchen I heard a meow. "Ah sorry Karupin, I was hurting you weren't I?" I pet Karupin apologizing because I was squeezing him.

****Tezuka Pov****

I got back to my house and had a bath. After my bath I went straight to my room and got dressed in to my pajamas and got in to bed. Flashbacks ran though my head and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

****The next morning, Ryoka Pov****

"Uuugh, I didn't get any sleep." I said as I got dressed into my uniform groggily. "Damn, I can't forget to put on my wig now can I?" Putting the last of my hair up in the wig I grabbed the school coat and tied it around my waist.

I walked down the stairs yawning, school bag in hand and tennis bag over shoulder. Oh Ryoma was already awake, that's rare. I sat down at the table to see an eastern breakfast; eggs and ham with toast.

"Ryoma what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not every day that you get up this early." I said just stating the facts.

"Well I want to get to practice early."

"Oh, that reminds me, I still have to beat two members. Kaido and Fugi was it? No…. Fuji?" I questioned myself.

"It's Fuji." Ryoma stated bluntly.

I looked at the clock and finished my breakfast. "Ryoma come on, you said you wanted to get to school early."

"Hai, hai." He replied leisurely.

"Do you not want to play a warm up match with me?"

"I'm coming I'm coming."

"Heh, I thought so." I smirked and left.

****Tezuka Pov****

I just got up to find my room filled with cherry blossom petals. Ryoma's sister immediate popped in to my head and I started to flush.

'Calm down Tezuka...' I thought to myself. 'Well, I better clean this up then.'

I grabbed the broom and sweped the petals onto the tray and threw them out of my already open window.

I sighed and put my uniform on and headed to school grabbing some toast as I headed out. I finished my toast as I was walking and I noticed Ryoma and Ryota. Ryota seemed out of it.

****Ryoka Pov****

As we were walking to school we met up with Momo. Ryoma and Momo were talking and I started zoning out. I didn't notice that my pace had slown down. Ryoma and Momo didn't notice that I was lagging behind and continued walking and talking.

As I was walking I heard someone calling.

****Tezuka's Pov****

I walked a bit faster to catch up to them, Ryoma and Momoshiro had gone ahead. I was a few feet away from Ryota when the light in front of him turned red, yet he was still walking. I ran up and grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking on to the street.

"Ryota! What are you doing spacing out like that! You could have gotten killed!" As I said this a car honked as it was speeding away.

Ryota snapped out of his trance and apologized. I guess that he didn't realize that it was me and had a shocked look on his face.

"S-sorry Tezuka, I didn't sleep at all last night. I'm dead tired." He said as his face turned red.

He did have bags under his eyes and did look paler than usual, besides the blush.

"O-oh yea, thanks for bringing me home yesterday."

"It was nothing." The walk signal flashed so we started walking.

"I heard from Ryoma and father that you stayed for dinner, how was it? My aunts' cooking is really good isn't it?"

"Yea, it was delicious, your father also offered to play a match."

"Oh really? What was the result?"

"I was completely defeated, it was 6-2." I said in a disappointed tone. "Your father still lives up to his name."

"Yea."

"Oh by the way, your sister is really good on the piano."

"O-oh, I'll tell her that, she'll be pleased." Ryota's face lit up as if he was embarrassed for his sister.

"Are you three triplets?"

"No, Ryoma and I are twins."

'But didn't Ryoma say "I know that were twins but were different." When he was talking about his sister?'

I started to zone out as we got to school and walked to the tennis courts.

"Oh Bucho!" Eiji exclaimed "He's with Ryota too!"

"Everyone warm up and we'll start Ryota's matches again."

"Hai!" The members yelled as they ran off to do some running.

"I'll go get changed." Ryota said waving as he ran off to the change room.

****Ryoka's Pov****

I ran off to the change rooms and got changed as fast as I could. I put on my black shorts and a red shirt. I put a black hoodie on and zipped it up. I had my weights on my ankles and wrists. Putting on my hat I pulled my hood over my head and walked out.

"Guess I'll do some running."

After I ran I did some stretching. While I was stretching Tezuka called the members together for a meeting. Naturally I did too.

"We'll start Ryota's matches again today. Kaido are you warmed up?" Tezuka said with his stoic captain face.

"Fushuu"

"I guess he's ready." I said heading to the court. I finished my stretching and saw him walk on. I taunted him only to get a 'Fushu' from him.

"Oi Tezuka, are you being the ref again?"

He looked around to see everyone staring at him. "I'll do it then." Saying that he walked over to the high chair.

"Hey, rough or smooth."

"Smooth"

"Ok I guess I serve then." I said as I stuck out my hand to shake his.

"Fushuu" Kaido ignored my hand and got into position.

"Che." I walked over to my side to serve.

I did a normal serve for the first game. Kaido won the game easily. From watching his play he is the stamina type. I'll go for the attack style that I used against Momo the other day.

****Normal Pov****

Kaido served. Ryoka caught up to the ball and hit it back with ease, he was analyzing her style.

'It's exactly like Momo's style.' He thought to himself. 'Though he is on a higher level than him.'Kaido decided to get serious.

Kaido started using his snake shot every so often to mess up Ryoka's rhythm. It worked and he won the game. Though he couldn't let his guard down yet.

It was Ryoka's serve and she stalled by saying she needed to retie her shoe. 'The attack style won't work on him that well, he probably plays with Momo a lot.' She thought as she re tied her shoe. 'I'll change to my stamina style, I'm confident that I have more than him.'

"Ok I'm good, sorry for the wait." Ryoka bowed and served.

She used her Twist serve that twisted to the right corner of the court. Kaido caught up to hit and hit it back with the snake. Ryoka returned it. It turned into an intense rally.

"Hey hasn't Ryota's play changed?" Inui pointed out as he wrote in his trusty note book.

"Oh your right nya~"

"Now that you mention it your right; he isn't attacking that much anymore." Momo said holding his chin.

"He's more focused on a rally." Fuji mumbled.

"Ryota has a whole bunch of different styles." Ryoma said as he just arrived a while ago being late.

"Ochibi What do you mean nya?~"

"Like I said, Ryota has a whole bunch of different tennis styles." Taking a breath Ryoma continued. "Depending on his opponent he changes his style."

"Oh, that's smart." Oishi said coming into the conversation.

As the group was talking they heard Tezuka.

"15 love."

"Yea, take that!" Ryoka said smirking.

The rest of the team then just stood there staring and thought one thing. 'I wonder what other styles he has.' Thought Tezuka was thinking of something completely different. His mind had been thinking of Ryoka throughout the match but while he was watching he got emerged into the match. He had a slight smile on his face, he was excited. He has not seen anyone with this much raw potential.

****Time laps, 1 hour later****

In the end Ryoka won without using any smashes after she went to her stamina style. Kaido was a wreck by the end. He could barely stand; meanwhile Ryoka has just walked off the court whistling. Tezuka ordered everyone to get changed as the bell was going to ring. Class started and Ryoka ended falling asleep after lunch.

* * *

**There's Chapter 4~**

**I'm going to be starting a new fanfiction about Hunter x Hunter, It's going to be called 'Transfer of Worlds' I hope you all could read it!**

**I also welcome reviews as I want to know how you guys like it. I'm the type of person that improves with feedback so I would really appreciate some reviews. It could be ideas for the future, pointers on grammar..ect.**

**I finally got some romance stuff in here! YEA! xD lol I'm a bit embarrassed because I wrote those gushy scenes. **

**^_^''**

**Thanks for reading my story so far! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Please don't kill me! ;~; I've been working on my new story **_**Transfer of Worlds**_** the past March break. I have two stories to update now so I'll be busy! I hope you guys like it so far! And a big thank you to those that have favorite or followed this story so far! I'm grateful!**

**Now on with the show~**

* * *

**Tennis twins**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"yota…Ryota…**RYOTA**!" Someone shook my shoulder.

"Mhmm..Five more minutes, Karupin…"

"No." They continued to shake my shoulder till I finally decided to get up.

"Uuh… Where am I?" I wiped my eyes. "This… isn't my room…" I said yawning.

"Hurry up you'll be late for practice." I looked over to see that it was Ryoma.

"Oh…I still have to beat Fugi…" I stretched.

I grabbed my bag and left with Ryoma before he ditched me.

"Why didn't the teacher get me up?"

"She didn't have the heart to since you were so tired." Ryoma sighed. "You were also mumbling something in your sleep.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Karupin and tennis…Though mostly Karupin." He snickered a bit which means that I said something stupid. I let out a pouty face.

We got to the tennis courts to see Tezuka call the members for a meeting. Ryoma started to walk over but I stopped him.

"Hey, I'll go change first. I catch up." I got a nod and headed to the change room.

I changed into my spare clothing. This time I had sweat pants since all my shorts were in the wash. The sweat pants were black with dual white lines going down the side. I also had a white shirt that was to thin so I put my black hoodie on. It was too big on my as the bottom of it reached past my waist and the sleeves past my hands. _Hmm… This could work…_ I just thought of a killer plan. I didn't notice the smirk that was crawling across my face. I put my hat on and pulled the hood up and waltzed out of the room.

I walked up to the meeting casually. "Yo!" I said with a mock salute.

"Ryota, go warm up, Fuji too." Tezuka commanded.

"Hai hai~" I said and walked off hands behind head and racquet in hand.

I went to warm up and I started off running as usual. After about 10 laps I stopped and stretched. I did the splits and leaned to each side and then put my chest to the ground to fully stretch my back fully. I did ankle and wrist rolls then transitioned into arm circles to get my shoulder's warm. After I felt that I was ready I walked back to the courts. Tezuka was staring off into space so I decided to be a bit devious and crept up behind him using my ninja-like steathyness. I was right behind him when some regulars came by but I put a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet. They nodded and watched in curiosity.

I got as close as I could and I grabbed his shoulders and yelled. "Hey!" He was visibly scared and jumped. His head jerked to look behind him to see that it was me. "It's not like you to zone out Bu-chou." I said with a grin. He relaxed and anger came over him.

"You _will_ run laps." He said with a dark glare and deep threatening voice.

"Yea I know." I chirped still happy at the fact that I scared him. "I'll have to run about 50 right?"

"No, 70" Tezuka was surprised that I'd accept this punishment so easily.

"Oh I was close." I looked over to see the regulars laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh with them. "Hah…" I took a breath from laughing. "You have to admit that I got you good." I only got a deadpan look in return. "You have to lighten up."

"R-Ryota… ha ha ha… Th-that was priceless! T-the look on his face!" Eiji said going back to his laughing fit. Even Fuji beside him was laughing out loud!

"Ryota! Fuji! Get on the court!" Tezuka yelled clearly looking annoyed.

After everyone calmed down, or at least till they weren't laughing hysterically, we went to the courts. But, once we were on the court everyone looked to a figure coming from the distance. A few seconds later they came into view.

"Atobe!" I exclaimed. I ran off the court to meet up with him. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you!"

"It's ok Ryoka. Your cousin contacted me."

"Shhh! Don't call me Ryoka! I'm going by Ryota!" Luckily we were far enough away that the team didn't hear him. We walked up to the team.

"What's Atobe doing here?" Momo glared.

"He's a childhood friend. I haven't contacted him in a while so he came to visit." I looked to Atobe with a grin.

"Actually that's not what Oresama's here for." I gave him a weird look. "Oresama came to scout you."

"Well I'm going to play a match to see if I can become a regular. You can watch if it's ok with Tezuka" I looked to Tezuka and he nodded to say that it's ok. I then looked to Atobe. "Atobe… I thought I told you to stop using 'Oresama' around me. You know it ticks me off."

"Ah O-I'm sorry…."

"Better." I gave a smile.

"Well if we don't start now it'll be too late to do my laps." I walked on to the court beaconing Fuji to come. "You going to be the ref again Tezuka?"

"Ah."

"Don't zone out this time~" I teased getting the regulars to snicker.

Fuji and I walked up to each other in front of the net. "I hope we have a good game _Fugi_." This got his eyes to open slightly.

"It's Fuji."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Rough or smooth?"

"Oh you can serve first." I insisted tauntingly.

Fuji didn't say anything and walked to his side of the court. I did the same. He started with a normal serve and I returned it effortlessly and the rally began. I decided to be serious from the start as he seemed much stronger than the other two. I went for the attack style that I used on Momo. I smashed and got a point. But I could tell that he was hiding something. Well it we did just start.

Since he was taking it easy I decided to go all out and try to get some early points. He served again and I got a return ace. He didn't see that coming. This signaled him to get serious too. He served again. This time when I returned he lobbed it to me.

"Chance ball!" A non-regular freshman yelled.

I ran up and smashed but he returned it. With a special move to boot. He said Higuma Otoshi.

"That was so cool!" I said running up to the net with a huge smile. "You just like adsorbed all the force! It's like star wars!" I said randomly getting the people watching to laugh including Atobe. Fuji also looked dumbfounded at the way I reacted.

I looked over to the crowd. "What are you laughing at?" I said trying to look serious. But they just ended up laughing harder. "…I guess I'm just that entertaining huh…" I said with a scoff looking to my feet. I could feel a faint blush.

****Tezuka Pov****

_How could he play with that huge baggy sweater? The sleeves went over his hands and you couldn't see the neck of the racquet at all. But one things for sure, that sweater just adds to his innocence. It's almost as if he's cute…. He reminds me of Echizens sister. She just looked so… _Innocent_…_ I shook the thought out of my head and returned to the problem at hand looking to Ryota_. He just has charisma. He attracts people to him like a magnet… That's why I'm like this…_ I snapped out of my trance to see everyone laughing.

"Sheesh, you guys can stop laughing now!" Ryota said running up to them angrily. Though the sweater didn't help. "I want to continue!" Ryota crossed his arms and looked to the side with a pout. By then even Fuji was laughing slightly.

"Ok Ryota calm down." Atobe said patting Ryota's head. Ryota gave him a glare. "We'll calm down. Right boys?" Atobe looked to the others in such a way that they immediately stopped. "I really do want to watch this so please do continue oh princess." He said tauntingly.

Ryoka looked at him with a deadpan look telling them to shut up or else.

"Ryota! Get back on the court!" I yelled.

"Hai!" Ryota ran back to the court giving another glare to Atobe.

Just as Ryota got on to the court another figure came walking up to us. He had a black cap on and wore yellow.

"Oh, Sanada." Atobe said looking his way. Ryota's head snapped to where they were. "Don't tell me that you are here to requite Ryota too?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

Ryota walked up to me and I wondered what he wanted. "Tezuka, May I go say hi before we restart the match?" He asked politely. "Ah." Was all I could say.

"Sanada!" Ryota yelled while running up to Sanada. He jumped and gave him a hug. The other regulars stood there in shock.

"How are you doing _Ryota_?" Sanada said Ryota in such a way that I found it suspicious.

"Great! Actually I'm in the middle of a match to see if I'll become a regular!" Ryota said excitedly.

"Hey you do know that I'm right here right?" Ryoma said joining in.

"I didn't notice you Ryoma, you're too short." Atobe taunted.

"Hey…ummm" Eiji tried to say something.

"Oh, sorry. Atobe and Sanada are childhood friends of mine. We used to play a lot as kids in America." Ryota said putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Sanada I hope you'll be able to stay, I want to talk to you after. But I have a match to finish." He said patting Sanada's back.

Ryota walked over to the court to a baffled Fuji. "Sorry for the wait Fuji, I didn't think that it would have been this long."

"N-no it's ok." Fuji recovering from the shock.

"Continuing the game from 30-15 Fuji's serve!" I yelled getting the others to pay attention.

****Ryoka's Pov****

_There were so many distractions that I started to feel bad for Fuji…He was just standing there waiting…I know. I'll repay him by beating him_! I thought smiling. I walked back to my spot so I could resume the game.

Fuji served again and I hit it back with ease. I was stubborn so I decided to keep attacking. I used smashes and attacked, but to no avail. Fuji was using his counters and racked up points. It was now four games to one in Fuji's favor. I finally realized my mistake. I always want to beat someone with the style that's closest to theirs. So In the end I don't use everything I have.

"Heh. I'm so stupid." I didn't realize that I said this aloud and got a weird look from Tezuka and Fuji.

"I guess I'll have to use _that_ style then." I said smirking to myself getting weirder looks. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this for a while."

I went into my mixed style. I just got it working recently by practicing with father. It was a mix of attack, acrobatic, and my stamina style. Though I had to work on my stamina because if I went full out I would only last about an hour and a half.

It was my serve and I did an easy twist serve which caught him off-guard since I've been using the ones that bounce to the sides the whole game. He lobbed it and I smashed. Of course he used his Higuma Otoshi. But I put an abnormal amount of strength in the smash so it would be lobbed higher. I ran to the back of the court and hit the ball back. Just as I hit the ball I ran back to the net getting Fuji to flinch slightly. Meanwhile the people watching were shocked to see that I broke Higuma Otoshi.

"H-higuma Otoshi was broken through…" Momo said in shock. The other regulars just stood there in amazement.

The rally continued and I was hitting the ball abnormally, and by abnormally I mean with no distinct form. But by the time I got a game Fuji recovered. It was another stale mate. Fuji got another game getting him 5 games. Damn…

"I can't take this anymore!" I spat. "Tezuka may I change my racquet?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." I walked over to the bench and put my racquet on the bench and got my other one out. After I did this I took the weights off my ankles and dropped them onto the ground. They made a huge thud sound getting people to gasp. I did the same with my wrist weights.

"Time for a beat down!" I said walking back to the court with my non weighted racquet. Pounding a fist into my open palm.

"Resume game!" Tezuka yelled.

It was Fiji's serve and I was not in a good mood. And without the weights I could move much faster and hit with much more power. I got return ace after ace and won a game not letting Fuji attack what so ever. I had my serious façade on and I intimidated Fuji a little. Enough that I could see.

"Ryota has improved." Atobe said. "I guess I won't be requiting him." He sighed.

As the game went on Fuji had a hard time and by a hard time I mean _hard time._ Even though I had much more power I was already tired so I restricted myself, so he got some games off of me. Since I hit much harder than before so he couldn't use his Higuma Otoshi anymore. Though he used his Tsubame Gaishi a few times and got points until I realized that it used topspin. I stopped using topspin shots entirely.

The last resort of his was used when we got to a tie breaker when he wanted to finish the game. He used something called Hakugei. The ball rose right in front of my face and I did a backflip and looked up to see that the ball was still rising so I jumped as high as I could and smashed it down with all my power. It was as high as Momo's dunk smash and had just as much power.

"W-Was that my dunk smash? I didn't show it to him…" Momo looked agape.

"He has an acrobatic play style too nya~" Eiji said clearly excited to see another acrobatic style player.

I was panting as I have been using my full strength for about an hour now. The tie breaker was now at forty all, I need to get two points to win. I'll go full out. We rallied and he was hitting deep to the corners to make me run and open the front up for a smash or a drop shot. Though I wouldn't let him. HE hit low and deep again as suspected and I jumped and hit it before it passed me. He immediately hit it to the other corner at the back or the court. As soon as I hit the ball back from the previous hit I turned myself around like a cat in mid fall and leaped to the other side and hit in midair. I aimed in between the legs but he moved backwards and went into his swinging motion. I landed on my hand and pushed myself to the center of the court before he used Hakugei again and I jumped hitting it as a smash to the very back or the court right on the line. He looked at me, clearly shocked at how much energy I still had. I looked down to see that my shoe has untied.

"May I fix my shoe?" I looked to Fuji and Tezuka.

"Yes." Fuji and Tezuka said in sync.

The others were broken from their silence and started talking, I was too tired to pay attention but I made out the most of it.

"He really has improved drastically." Sanada commented.

"Of course, he had been in America longer that any of us. He honed his skills there." Atobe said with a huff.

"How long has Ryota stayed in America?" Oishi asked.

"Four to five years…" Ryoma said butting in. He was silent the whole game. _Must be impressed_. I smirked.

"Ok, I'm good." I said patting the dirt off of my shorts as I was sitting on the ground. I looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "Woah, it's already this late?" I looked to Tezuka. "You guys can clean up, you don't have to wait for us. Don't worry Tezuka, I'm still gonna do my laps."

"Freshmen pick up balls and take the nets down from the other courts!" Tezuka yelled. "Now resuming the tie breaker from 41-40 Ryota's lead."

It was my serve and I Served a twist that went to Fuji's non-racquet hand. He reacted nicely and transferred to a back hand and lobbed the ball since I started running up to the front. I stopped and ran backwards and I wasn't going to reach until I thought of an ingenious idea; I back flipped over the falling ball looking up to the other side of the court that Fuji was standing on. I smirked and hit the ball that was under me with a one handed hit with the back of the racquet. I sent the ball in a high lob that went off course due to the fact that I've never done that before. I landed in a position similar to a cat and suspecting that he would smash or drop shot it I bolted to the front. He drop shot it but it was too high. I was low enough on the ground that I could do a low smash, I feigned making it look like a crouching smash but after the full swing of my racquet I halted and tapped it making it a drop shot. It landed and I got the point. Once I stood up fully I looked around to see everyone silent. _Well that's expected…_

"My win!" I looked to Fuji with my legs a part hand on hip and one hand facing towards him in a 'V'. In short, a victory pose.

"Ryota wins 7 games to 6!" Tezuka said in not a yell, but a slightly surprised voice that only Fuji and I would be able to notice.

I went to my bag to put my racquet away but Momo came up to me, same with the other regulars.

"Hey, can I see your weights?" Momo asked curiously.

"Shure might as well see my other racquet too." I tossed it at him with ease and he caught it and fell a bit.

"Woah! Just how much do these weigh?" Momo yelled getting the others to snap their heads my way.

"I actually don't know anymore…" I put my hand to my chin trying to remember. While I thought Atobe and Sanada came my way.

"Congrats Ryota, I guess that I won't be requiting you… ahn?" Atobe said with his arrogant atmosphere as always.

"Same here…" Sanada said a little disappointed.

"That's right! You're a regular now nya!~" Eiji chirped.

After a while of chatting Tezuka yelled and told everyone to get going, otherwise they'll get home late. Though….I still had to do my laps. I sat down on the bench and put my weights back on for no apparent reason and started running. As I was running I noticed Tezuka sit on a bench. I was around my 50th lap now and I was starting to pant. My water bottle was on the bench he was sitting on and as I ran by to grab it I said something.

"You." I kept running. The next time I went by I said "Don't" Then a few laps went by and he got my sentence. "You don't have to wait for me, you can go." Though he just stayed there. In the end he started to doze off.

After I finished my laps I sat down on the bench beside Tezuka who dozed off. _I guess I'll let him sleep a little longer._ I put a towel over my eyes and an extra one around my neck and leaned back. _Man, that was an _amazing_ game! _The game was amazing I couldn't imagine that I would have to go full out. Fuji it's probably at Tezuka's level… No… _almost Tezuka's_ level, He's almost there but he's to fixated on his counters. I looked to Tezuka who was still sleeping. _Maybe he'll be thirsty when I wake him up._ I got up and walked to the nearest vending machine and got two waters. I got flavored water for myself though. I walked back and smirked at an Idea I just thought of.

I put the cold bottled water to his neck and he jolted awake. He looked utterly shocked and saw the water I had in my hand. I emphasized it by shaking it lightly and tossed it to him. "Thanks…" I heard him say.

"I finished my laps just as you said….slave driver…" I ginned. "It's getting late. We should go." He nodded and we got up but I stumbled. I was feeling much weaker that before. _The adrenaline left me after I relaxed…Damn._ "Thanks Tezuka." I said looking up to him from his arms. "I'll be fine." I forced a smile trying not to think about _that_ incident. I got out of his arms and walked along as if that never happened. "Come on lets go. Your parents will be worried." I beaconed him. He came along and we walked in silence. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

* * *

And that's the end of the fifth chapter! This took me so long to write! I wanted Fuji's game to be epic so it took longer than expected to plan stuff out. I've also been busy these days with work and school! I've had presentation after presentation! Oh-My-God! My brain nearly exploded form information overload! Though in my free time I still though of my stories!

I'll be updating my other story this weekend if anyone else is reading it~

Thank you for readin'~


End file.
